Serene Darkness
by Sonikku0691
Summary: It's not exactly like Silent Hill. I just only grabbed some of the few elements of it. Brendan Case takes his daughter to a small town named Serene Darkness. Tomorrow, their adventure would start. However, his daughter was missing. Will he find her?
1. Page 1

Starting date: Oct. 20, 2009

Legend:

- 13 - : Page Number

Filipino word, phrase, or sentence (Translated)

* There are some bits of Tagalog and it's part of the story.

- 1 -

"Anya, time to go!"

"Okay dad! Bye mom!"

"Bye Anya. I hope you'll have a good time with dad!"

"I will!"

It was Anya's sixteenth birthday. Every year from her father's side, she visits one of her family members (mostly her aunt and uncle) and spends time with them for a week or visit one of the discovered thirteen mysterious wonders scattered around the Philippines with her dad, but it's rare for them to be discovered. "Are we going to _Tita _Mari and _Tito _Joey?" She asked. "Even better," he said proudly, "I just found the last wonder." "Really?!"

Brendan Joseph C. Case is famous for solving mysteries. When he was young he enjoys watching Scooby Doo, Where are You?, CSI and X-Files. When he was a teen, he starts playing horror and mystery games if there are any: Fatal Frame, Parasite Eve, Resident Evil, practically anything. He got a job as a detective, three months after graduating college. As time passes, he solves the impossible, making him famous. People call him the Filipino Sherlock Holmes.

During the holidays every year, he lives in a peaceful town where he lives a normal life with a loving wife name Nina Josephine A. Case, a teenage daughter name Anya Mari A. Case and the upcoming newborn, Trent A. Case.

"What is it?" She asked with glee.

- 2 -

"Somewhere in the forest lies a small town. It was full of cheerful people at day then becomes deserted at night. Some people fled while others died mysteriously. _Kung minsan, ang ilang ay dadalhin sa impiyerno._" (Sometimes, some are taken to hell.)

"What's the name of the town?"

"Serene Darkness."

"Serene Darkness huh?"

Anya wants to be like her father when she grows up. She also believes the supernatural. When she was ten, when her father was working, she discovered her father's family roots: they have supernatural powers/abilities and do witchcraft and wizardry. His family believes in Our God, The Father, making them Christians in the process, and serve the Lord, making the world pretty as it seems. They never used their powers until it's very necessary. They took their time and He is very pleased about their hard work. Some Filipinos join in and helped making Him even more pleased. All of their histories are recorded in twenty-one journals: old, creased papers, scrolls, diaries from his ancestors, and regular old journals themselves. She placed them in her detective bag, made by her mother before going.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"_Ano_?" (What?)

"_Pwede mo _(can you), you know, tell me about your family?"

"_Ano sabi mo_?!" (What did you say?!)

"_Ang pamiliya mo_." (Your family.)

- 3 -

"Why do you want to know them?"

"Mom told me about her family when I asked her. I want to do it too."

"Anya Mari, my family work for the devil."

"What?!"

"My family disobey the Lord! They caused havoc and destruction by using their magic. They what is right and will not follow anyone! My mother told me about it when I asked when I was six!"

"Dad, _hindi sila sabad_!" (They are not bad!)

"_Anong proof mo_?" (What's your proof?)

"…"

"_Wala_!" (None!)

She was gonna save the surprise when they arrive. Now that he's mad, probably due to stress, she remained quiet for the entire trip.

Afternoon turn to dusk as they arrived a mile away from their destination. They got out and looked around. "We'll camp for the night." He says, "Tomorrow, we begin our investigation."

It was dark. Nocturnes came out and play.

- 4 -

Brendan was ashamed for telling his daughter about his family. He approaches her by the campfire and sat down.

"Hey Anya…"

"Hi…"

"I'm sorry about the afternoon. To tell you the truth, I never know my family. It's true that I asked your grandmother about my descendants. I never give up trying. That's how I became a detective."

"Well, looks like we'll find out."

"How?"

She grabbed her bag and takes out what's in there. He was shocked about it.

"How did you…? It was… Anya…"

"When I was ten, when you're at work, I went up the attic and play around. Then something caught my attention."

"The chest with the seal right? I found it as well."

"I tried to open it, but I failed. When I was about to leave, I found a medallion. I picked it up and looked at the chest. It starts glowing and the chest opened."

"I was trying to find it as well. I read the description from the back of the chest. For some strange reason, I can read it."

- 5 -

"That's amazing dad. I really can't understand it… I hope Trent can understand it or write it maybe."

"That's a nice imagination…"

"Dad…"

"_Ano na Anya_?" (What now Anya?)

"I'm really lucky to have a father like you."

"For me, I'm lucky that you're my daughter who wants to be like me."

The two start laughing. After their conversation, they went inside the tent and got inside their sleeping bags. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

"Jen, you and Joshua have to escape!"

"I can't go without you Allen!"

"You have to go! He must continue! He must survive!"

"What will happen to you?"

"Jen, _'wag ka magalala _(don't worry). I'll be with you and Joshua.. Now go! Get out of here while you still can!"

- 6 -

Brendan woke up, shocked. "What was that about?" He says. When he looked beside him, his daughter was gone. Only what's left is her detective bag and the medallion. He got out of the tent. "ANYA!" He bellowed. Only his echo was heard. "ANYA!" He repeated. Nothing. He packed everything away but the bag and medallion. He got out his shot gun from the bottom from the seat and the ammo from the backseat. He loaded the gun and starts his search on foot. "Anya! _Saan ka_?! (Where are you?!)" He shouted. He searched all over the forest. Then, it hits him. "Serene Darkness…" He whispered.

He was a few miles away from the abandon town. When he arrives, he saw a teenage boy, around either fifteen or sixteen. The boy headed in town. "Who is he?" He asked. Despite his question not answered, he entered town.

Daytime Serene is just like what he pictured: the buildings were new and tall, the roads and sidewalks were clean, trees and flowers were alive and pretty and there was a warm presence saying "Welcome to our Town."

He continues his search for his daughter. Three hours after searching, he decides to rest at the local coffee shop. As he entered, there was a table with a cup of coffee, ready to be served. Behind it are a few materials: a flashlight, a pocket radio, ammunition and the town map. He sat down, examined the materials, grabbed the cup and drank it. He read the map for a while then placed both the map and ammunition inside his daughter's bag. He placed the pocket radio on his belt. He picked up the flashlight. It wasn't any ordinary flashlight. He doesn't seen most of these in the Philippines. It's slightly shaped like the letter L. He then placed it on his left breast pocket. He got up then placed the empty cup by the counter. "Umm… thanks for the coffee…" He said blankly. He place down ten peso on the counter then left. From the shadows, a girl picked up the coins. "An intruder…" She says.

- 7 -

He then headed to the park. She there either, although the garden's beautiful. "I wish she could see this…" He sighed.

"Jen, we've been together for two years."

"Really? For me, it feels like we've been together for ten months."

"Jen, I've been waiting to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Jenny Marie Arina Serene, will you marry me?"

"Oh Allen. Of course I would accept it."

"Then it's settled. We must prepare."

"Very… peculiar…" He murmured. Then he saw the boy. "Hoy!" He yelled. The boy runs away from the voice. "I wonder what's he doing here?" He asked, "Is he looking for someone?" He then continues his search. He searched everywhere the map showed him until sunset. He starts to yawn. "It's getting late…" He yawned. He locates the hotel on the map. When he arrives, a room key was sitting by the service counter. He picked it up. "Room 321." When he looked at the tag. "This is probably my room." He says. He reached the room and unlocked it. He went inside and placed his belongings by the bed. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, dressed up, and lie on bed. He placed his daughter's bag by his side then he went to sleep.


	2. Page 2

- 8 -

"You let me go!" She shrieked, "Dad! Help me!" "How persistent of you…" Said the lady, "Tell me where he is!" "How many times do I have to tell you?" She growled, "I don't know him!"

"It's only me and my father!"

"Lies! Where is Joshua Langata?!"

"I don't know him!"

"You little brat! Take her to her room and lock her up!"

Two men appeared mysteriously and grabbed her. She starts screaming and tries to struggle for freedom. When they arrived, they pushed her and locked the door. She got up then starts slamming the door. "Let me out!" She shouted. No response. She then lie on bed then starts crying. "_Paginoon, patulong mo ako_…" (Lord, please help me…) She pleaded, "_Ayaw ko na dito_… (I don't like it already…) I want my dad to save, I beg of you." She then heard the door unlocked. She looked at the door. She thought it was her dad, but to her dismay, a teenage girl, about her age, walked in. Then the door was locked again. She then sat up for a while.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Faith Raphael Imperno. I'm sorry that my mom held you captive."

"That's your mom? She seems a bit to young to be your mom."

"She adopted me when her first child died."

"Your mom's really crazy. She keeps tell me 'Where's Joshua? Where's Joshua?' Who is he?"

- 9 -

"Joshua Serene Langata is the only son of the Langata Family. He was also the last of the family blood. His power stays dormant, but there are rumors saying that his powers will defeat my family, The Imperno, once and for all. My family were scared about his powers and decide to kill him before he was born. However, we didn't succeed. He was already born and his family escaped. We soon follow, but his father Allen Langata placed a curse on my family and couldn't escape. Of course that curse is a cost for his life, thus he died. We try to undo the curse, but we curse the town itself."

"When it's day time, Serene is just like the way it is. When it's dark, Darkness shrouds Serene and monsters appear."

"My family however, they can control them. What they did is…"

"They scare off tourists out of Serene Darkness, because your people doesn't want visitors."

"My family is making a ritual so Dios would undo the curse for us."

"I feel sorry for your people…"

"Thank you for your condolences. By the way, how do you know Serene Darkness?"

"My dad told me about it. He wanted to take me there on my sixteenth birthday."

- 10 -

"Really? I've turned sixteen two days ago."

"Happy belated birthday then. May the Lord bless you…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now about your father, can you tell me a bit more about him? I'm a little curious about him?"

"People call him the Filipino Sherlock Holmes. Brendan Case can solve anything impossible. He travels all over the Philippines, solving problems and capture the criminals. When he was young, he watch many mystery shows. Then he decides to be a detective when he grows up. Then he's now the famous detective of the Philippines. I always wanted to be like him when I grow up."

"That's very interesting. Your father may find puzzles that are quite challenging."

"Oh yeah? He can solve them with two hands tied around his back!"

"You're kidding…"

"No I'm not!"

The girls starts laughing. "I'm glad that I met you Anya Case." She giggled. "I'm glad to meet you too Faith." She laughed. Then the door was unlocked. "Well, I'd better go." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Anya." She left then the door was locked again. She lie down again. "Dad, please save me." She sighed, "I've got nothing do here, but at least I have someone to talk to." She grabbed the cross from her necklace and kissed it. "Lord, My Father. Please send a message to my dad so he would know that I'm not hurt. _Salamat Paginoon_…" (Thank you God)

- 11 -

"Allen, your people are dwindling. Give it up and join me, my family, The Imperno."

"I am not gonna serve Her. She wants you to cause utter chaos to the world! You have to snap out of it Daniel! You've been brainwashed!"

"Nonsense! You are the one who's brainwashed Allen! You once belong to us!"

"Lies! I'm never an Imperno! You are trying to manipulate me. It will not work Daniel. As a Langata, I am a Langata. Once my son's born, Dios and your people will be banish from this world forever!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Paginoon answered my people's prayers and my son will be granted that power."

"Dios will stop your son's birth!"

"What?!"

"Yes… Your wife is our offering."

He snaps his finger revealing…

"No…"

"Dad! Help me!"

"ANYA!" He shouted, breathing heavily. As he open his eyes, it didn't respond. "What's going on?" He said, "Is this the town's doing?"

- 12 -

"Do not be afraid…"

"_Paginoon_?_ Ikaw yan_?" (God? Is that you?)

"_Oo, ako si Paginoon_." (Yes, I am God)

"_Paginoon, bakit ang akin mga mata sarado_?" (Lord, why are my eyes closed?)

"You will witness Night time Darkness. You will face many challenges."

"I'm well prepared and ready."

"Very good."

"I have one more to ask before you open my eyes."

"What is it?"

"Is my daughter alright? Is she hurt?"

"Anya is fine. She really misses you."

"Ok…"

"Now go. Your daughter is waiting for your arrival."

When he opened his eyes, everything changed: The floors were replaced with rusty metal, the walls are covered in dry blood, and the furniture look demon-like. "So this is the other side of Serene Darkness…" He awed. He grabs the bag and his coat. He left his room then looked at the hallway. The only thing he could smell is blood. Suddenly, his pocket radio starts giving off static. "What the…" Then he saw a monster appeared from the stretch of the shadows. Its skin was cloth-like, covered in blood, it had a hollow eye socket and carries a crowbar. "What is that thing?" He grabbed his gun then shot it two times. The creature was down and the radio static died down as well. "Well this radio seems special…" Then he thinks of the creature. "I've never seen anything like it…" He hummed.

- 13 -

His bag starts glowing. He grabs the glowing journal. As he opened it, the picture of the creature appeared as if it was written. Then the info of it appeared beside it.

_**Langata Journal Entry**_**:**

**Follower**

_A very weak monster of the Imperno Family. It's height is the same as a child. It carries a weapon of any kind and attacks savagely, but its speed is very low and easy for the victims to escape. Kill it with at least three shot if you are carrying a gun or grab its weapon then kill it._

"So it's called a follower…" He repeated. He then starts to wonder. "Does Anya found some of these journals blank?" He grabs a scroll from the bag then opens it. It was the same writing he saw from the chest when he was a kid. "Well, this is the same writing." He laughed softly, "Looks like she can't read them yet." He placed both the journal and scroll back. He continues walking. When he reached the stairway, they stairs were missing. He starts thinking for a bit.

Few minutes later, he returns with a bucket of blood. He threw the contents and the blood revealed the stairs. He goes down slowly. By the time he reached ground floor, static starts to give off.

"My lady, a detective keeps killing our followers."

"How very persistent of him. He's just like that girl. Stop him from ruining the ritual!"

"Yes my lady…"

He stepped out of the hotel after killing the swarm of followers. Night time Darkness is a complete metallic graveyard. Life is dead, nothing's growing. "How awful…" He sighed.

- 14 -

"Paginoon, if you could hear my request, please… let… my soul… be with my Joshua…"

"Your request is granted Allen. May you watch over your son Joshua peacefully."

"_Salamat_… _Paginoon_…"

Brendan looked at the town map. It changed and showed additional locations. Without a fuss, he continues his search. After three hours, he sat down, moping. "I've looked everywhere…" He sighed, "Some father I am. I never spend time with my family. I'm starting to lose hope in myself. I am such a lousy detective. I can solve anything, but I can't find my daughter. Anya, I failed as your father. I lack the responsibilities of being one…"

"Do not say that! You taught your daughter many things about your mysteries."

He turned around and saw the same boy. He stood up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Joshua Serene Langata. My purpose is to destroy the Imperno Family for my family's sake."

"My name's Brendan Case. Why must it be your purpose?"

"My family, The Langata, had a terrible feud since the beginning of time."

"What's it about? I'm curious."


End file.
